Move on
by Haely Potter
Summary: Sound has invided Konoha under Sasuke's watchful eyes and Konoha is faling. There is only one problem. Sasuke loves the Rokudaime Hokage. SasuNaru, song-fic, I don't own Naruto nor the song Leave out all the rest


Sasuke was looking over the battle ground and locked eyes with the blond Hokage, his first friend ever and the only one who knew what he felt when he was just a child. Well... more like his only and best friend, he had killed everyone else important to him.

He had killed Sakura, Kakashi and Itachi and he had now no reason to live anymore but the man infront of him, his first and only love. He knew his kills hurt the other man but all he cared was that Naruto was only his, thought only of him. He loved Naruto, no; he was in love with Naruto.

It had been so... shocking when he understood it at Sound after he had gone to Orochimaru and he was hurt that Naruto thought them only as brothers, but it was better than nothing. At the moment it had been enough, not anymore.

When he and Naruto had met again, he saw the scared look in Naruto's eyes, he was scared of him but there still had been the determination to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. But Sasuke had been replaced on team seven by that Sai-guy and Naruto seemed to care of him too. After that one failed retrieving mission, Naruto had kept coming back and it had warmed Sasuke's otherwise frozen heart.

Sai had been the first one Sasuke killed of Konoha nins.

Now he stood before the Rokudaime Hokage who was looking at him with a hint of hope and determination to protect Konoha.

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?

Now Sasuke's looking over the ruins of Konoha. Had he done the right thing, going to Orochimaru all those years ago? He didn't know anymore but he knew he couldn't change things.

When Sasuke lifted his eyes back to Naruto's blue ones he knew he was going to die that day. Had he done anything worth of remembering?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Sasuke just hoped Naruto would remember the better days, days when they were still genin. Days full of arguing.

Sasuke took the hit of rasengan he could have dodged. Naruto's eyes widened in alarm.

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you

Sasuke looks to the blue eyes as he falls to the ground. It doesn't hurt like he had thought it would. But the betrayed look in Naruto's eyes hurt so much more. Did he feel betrayed when Sasuke took the rasengan? Why?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DODGE!" Naruto screams as he crunched down next to his best friend.

"Dobe..." Sasuke says weakly. "I wasn't... supposed to...dodge... it's...my time..."

'Please, Naruto, forget me and move one, I don't deserve your friendship...'

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

Tears roll down from Naruto's eyes as he shakes his head. "No, teme, you were supposed to resurrect your clan!"

Sasuke chuckles weakly and choughs up some blood before shaking his head. "I... couldn't have... resurrected... my clan... after all... men can't... give birth... can they?"

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

Sasuke lifts his hand shakily and cups Naruto's cheek. "I... love... you... dobe... please... move (cough cough) on..."

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

Sasuke draws in his last breath with his last strength and let's his hand fall as he lets the breath out.

I can't be who you are

Naruto's pain filled sobs fill the now deserted battle ground filled with bodies as he cries to the chest of the man he was in love with.


End file.
